The invention generally relates to footwear accessories and, more specifically, to a utility article attachable to footwear.
Devices for removably securing functional items to support articles are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,491, issued to the inventor of the present invention, a mounting arrangement is disclosed for removably securing conventional items, such as flip-up and down glasses, compasses, pedometers, pouches, purses, cases, clips and the like. The device is disclosed as being used in a number of different ways for attaching, for example, articles to a hat, head band, an article of clothing. Other examples are given. This patent also discloses the use of the holding device to secure a pouch on footwear such as a sneaker. The device is intended for attachment of a pouch or carrying case to the footwear to hold identification of the wearer, key, money or other items the wearer desires to have on his person. However, the pouch is secured to one or the other side of the shoe which renders the item difficult to see under some conditions. Additionally, because the pouch or carrying case is merely held to the footwear by means of hook and loop ("Velcro") tape fastener, the pouch or carrying case can be pulled off or simply fall off during running or heavy activity. Attention is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102, also issued to the inventor of the subject invention, which discloses a cap provided with removable flip up and down glasses.
While accessories have also been proposed for footwear for providing storage means for containing identification, money, etc., such accessories have generally been secured to the footwear in a manner which allows the pouch or case to flop around during heavy activity or running. Aside from providing a storage compartment, some of these prior art devices have served no other functions.